


Mackerel Intervention

by moeblobmegane



Series: Movie Nights Verse [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/pseuds/moeblobmegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin hosts an intervention and convicts Rei of being an enabler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mackerel Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from [tumblr](moeblobmegane.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm apparently obsessed with the thought of them having movie nights so... yeah, it's a series now.

"You are an enabler and that is horrible." Rin said flatly, leaning back on the wall as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He eyed the two confused boys on the doorway and gestured to the two chairs specifically placed in front of him. "That’s why, Rei, you’re part of this intervention."

"Intervention?" Rei blinked in confusion, then glanced at Nagisa who was sprawled on the bed while watching them. "What does that even mean?" Of course, he knew instinctively that this was his classmate’s idea. Nagisa was always the master planner of every single crazy thing they did.

Nagisa nodded enthusiastically, not even making a move to sit up. He seemed comfortable enough in his position. “You’re addicted to helping Haru-chan and Haru-chan is addicted to mackerel.” He explained brightly.

Makoto, who was behind them, gently pushed them to sit on their respective seats. “I wasn’t sure about it but it really is  problem so…” He offered an apologetic smile down at the two. Haruka glared at him before bringing his glare back to Rin’s direction.”

"I don’t need an intervention." Haruka said, face blank but obviously veiling some sort of anger. "I’m doing fine."

"No." Rin insisted. He glanced at Rei before taking a list from his pocket. "It started with mackerel chips, which was honestly hideous enough."

"It was delicious and you don’t have good taste in things, Rin." Haruka complained, almost sounding like he would groan in annoyance.

"Shut up, Haru." Rin just waved his hand, intent on reading on. "Then, there was fish-shaped omelette. That was fine, I guess. The stuffed toys were fine too,"

"And really cute!" Nagisa added, just because.

"But mackerel flakes?" Rin scrunched up his nose. "You should have known he’ll place it everywhere.” He looked at Rei pointedly. “And as if that wasn’t horrible enough, you somehow found a way to place mackerel into our  _popcorn_!" He made a strangled noise, as if he couldn’t even understand how the hell someone could think of that.

Makoto nodded gravely, frowning as well. “I think that was too much too.”

This time, Nagisa did sit up. “It felt like being punched in the gut! I was betrayed, Rei-chan.  _Betrayed._ " He clutched his chest dramatically, as if he was in a grand play and not sitting on Makoto’s bed. "Popcorn isn’t supposed to taste like that."

Rin shook his head, as if trying to get rid of the taste in his memory. “It was traumatic and evil.” He glared at Haruka. “You are not allowed to respond to this.”

Haruka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly. “You’re over-acting.”

"Says the guy who takes off his clothes at the mention of water." Rin grumbled under his breath.

"I don’t-" Haruka was about to retort, when Makoto raised his hands forward to stop them from diverting away from topic.

"Anyway!" Nagisa exclaimed, to take everyone’s attention. "We won’t be so harsh with Haru-chan, so we’ll just forbid you from trying any more of those products Rei-chan has planned." He narrowed his eyes at Rei and added, "Don’t make that face, mister. I saw the list on your notebook. It made me want to burn all the mackerel in the world."

Rin shivered at the thought of what the other things could be in that list. “No more mackerel-themed food stuff during movie nights.” He explained sternly.

"I won’t ever buy meat when you come over" Haruka stubbornly said.

"Yeah, well, I can just bring it. Just like how I bring a TV, for god’s sake." Rin sounded so tired and close to hitting his head on the wall. Makoto just chuckled and nudged his shoulder with his own, smiling in an amused way as Rin visibly calmed down. "That’s all, I guess. We’ll thoroughly check the food you bring from now on."

Rei just pouted, nodding. His cheeks were a bit pink with embarrassment but he was mostly fine with the idea. He could always just come over to Haruka’s to secretly give him the recipes and the other items.

Haruka still looked annoyed even as he shrugged.

"Now, now!" Nagisa stood up, moving over to the DVD player at the side. "Let’s set-up and watch some Finding Nemo."

Rin frowned but settled on the bed anyway. “You really had to choose a fish-related one, huh?” He asked as Nagisa sat beside him, their sides plastered together. Rei followed suit and sat by Nagisa’s other side. Haruka sat by the floor, in front of Rin (probably to stand up occasionally and stretch whenever Rin is about to cry from the scene). Makoto settled on Haruka’s side, already clutching the normal-flavored popcorn and handing over the sodas.

"Just felt appropriate." Nagisa shrugged, smiling widely. "Fish are friends not food, right?" He grinned as Haruka glanced briefly at him.

"You’re all very bad people." Rei sighed, but his voice was so full of fondness that no one found reason to reply to that. They simply sat there together in silence then, and watched as the movie started.


End file.
